


Under Lock and Key

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Hundred Drabbles [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Family, Father and daughter, First Love, Gen, Heirloom, Loss, Mother and Daughter, Naboo - Freeform, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Padme and the emotions and keepsakes she hides under lock and key.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Palo
Series: A Hundred Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880980
Kudos: 1





	Under Lock and Key

Brushstrokes Make a Bight

“Is that a sound?” Padme watched Palo’s smooth brushstrokes create a canvas of cream-capped aquamarine waves that forever crashed against a rugged recess of coastline.

“No.” Palo smiled as he always did when she failed to identify his drawing. “It’s a bight.”

“Oh.” Padme wished she could touch the dancing waves in his picture. “What’s the difference between a bight and a sound?”

“Bights are shallower.” Palo added more cream to a wave cap. “You can see that in the depths of my waves.”

Padme nodded, thinking she could almost hear the music of the waves hitting the rocks.

Dark-Spotted Thrush Eggs 

Padme was five when her father first showed her a thrush nest in his garden. Bending over a bush, he pointed out the mud-lined cup nest concealed among the branches, explaining this was where the thrushes she loved to hear sing lived.

Her attention was captured by the five dark-spotted blue eggs in the nest, and she reached out, longing to touch them, but her father’s hands gently trapped hers as he said softly, “We must not disturb the eggs, but let them become thrushes to inspire Naboo poets and songwriters. We must respect nature because we’re Naboo.”

Barrel of Aid 

Padme tried to feel optimistic as she loaded a barrel of foodstuff into the transport that would carry it to the displaced population of Shadda-Bi-Boran, a planet destroyed by a supernova sun. She had been so hopeful when the Refugee Relief Movement had managed to evacuate the entire population of Shadda-Bi-Boran, but hope turned to despair as the volunteer scientists proved unable to replicate the environment the refugees needed to survive.

The barrel was full of foodstuff, but the nutrients the refugees of Shadda Bi-Boran needed to survive could only be found in their sun.

Lovely Old Rags (or Vintage)

“That’s a lovely dress, Sola.” Padme embraced her sister for the first time in months and thought that even if Sola had been wearing rags, her dress still would’ve seemed gorgeous because long absence truly did make the heart grow fonder.

Echoing what was in her mind as only a sister could, Sola’s lips quirked wryly. “These old rags? I thought a queen would have a sharper eye for style.”

“My eye is sharp enough to know that dress isn’t made of old rags.” Padme laughed deeply, throwing back her head as she only did with her family. “It’s vintage.” 

Beautiful Heirloom

“A politician must keep emotions and secrets under lock and key,” Padme’s mother murmured the night before she joined the Legislative Youth Program. “This’ll help you keep your emotions and secrets locked inside.”

Her mother offered her a beautiful perlote wood jewelry box with a lock and key Padme had always admired but never dared touch on her mother’s dresser. “It’s an old family heirloom mother has passed to daughter for generations. It’ll remind you of home.”

Padme clutched the jewelry box to her chest, holding generations tight to her heart, a legacy to be preserved under lock and key.


End file.
